


Where it came from

by AgentMariaHill



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Female Reader, Femslash, Fetish, Lesbian, Random - Freeform, back story, choking fetish, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMariaHill/pseuds/AgentMariaHill
Summary: Y/N may have been an irreversible influence on Cheryl.





	Where it came from

"Has everyone forgotten why we are here?!" Malory's voice came over Lana's earbud loudly enough for her to visibly cringe.

The mission tonight was to attend some sort of dinner party at a typical fancy rich mans business office.

 

Archer was off doing what he always did, Pam stuffed her face at the buffet, Cyril was frantically apologizing to the cleaning staff for breaking something, as well as Malory just standing there with her what? Twentieth drink? Lana was the only one trying to get through the security to... wait "Has anyone seen Cheryl?"

 

As if just saying her name, a loud unmistakable squealing screech came from beyond the point Lana had been stuck at. How in hell had she gotten so far?

"What in gods name is she doing?! Lana!" of course being the closest made it her responsibility.

 

With a sigh Lana ran after the three security guards that had moved before her to go and investigate, quickly knocking each one out with the back of her gun and elbow.

 

Rounding the corner and going up a set of stairs, she hadn't expected to find Cheryl clinging to a random woman on the floor.

 

"Get-OFF!!!" whoever she was, something stopped Lana from stepping in just yet.

 

"Y/N! Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N!!!!" Cheryl squeezed the woman's legs and refused to let her go even as the woman tried to struggle out and swat at her from her position on the floor.

 

"Whats happening? Am I missing something?" Pam's voice sounded muffled with no doubt food still in her mouth.

 

"Why are you even here?!" the woman tried to wrestle her way free yet every movement was blocked, this had to have happened between the two so many times it had become some sort of dance.


End file.
